Mall:Ref web/doc
Den här mallen används för att citera källor] i WoWWiki. Det ger endast gemena parametrar.. Användning ;Gemensam form för en källa där man inte vet så mycket om upphovsmannarätten av sidan (med dagens datum). - - |format= |work= }} ;Använd sista, först (med dagens datum). - - |last= |first= |authorlink= |coauthors= |date= |year= |month= |format= |work= |publisher= |pages= |language= |archiveurl= |archivedate= |quote= }} ;Använd författare (med dagens datum). - - |author= |authorlink= |coauthors= |date= |year= |month= |format= |work= |publisher= |pages= |language= |archiveurl= |archivedate= |quote= }} ;Använd icke-förbundna hämtade datum. ;Använd icke-förbundna hämtade datum, författare. ;All parameters, horizontal format (delete the ones you don't need) ;All parameters, vertical format Required parameters *'url': URL of online item. *'title': Title of online item. For producing a wikilinked date of retrieval: :*'accessdate': Full date when item was accessed, in ISO 8601 YYYY-MM-DD format, for example "accessdate = - - ". Must not be wikilinked For producing a non-wikilinked date of retrieval: :*'accessmonthday' and accessyear: Month and day when item was accessed, for example "accessmonthday = May 10", and year when item was accessed, for example "accessyear = 2005". Produces: Retrieved on May 10, 2006. :*'accessdaymonth' and accessyear: Month and day when item was accessed, for example "accessmonthday = 10 May", and year when item was accessed, for example "accessyear = 2005". Produces: Retrieved on 10 May 2006. Optional parameters *'author': Author **'last' works with first to produce last, first **'authorlink' works either with author or with last & first to link to the appropriate wikipedia article. Does not work with URLs. **'coauthors': allows additional authors *'date': Full date of publication, preferably in ISO 8601 YYYY-MM-DD format, e.g. 2006-02-17. May be wikilinked. **OR: year: Year of publication, and month: Name of the month of publication. If you also have the day, use date instead. Must not be wikilinked. *'format': Format, e.g. PDF. HTML implied if not specified. *'work': If this item is part of a larger work, name of that work. *'publisher': Publisher, if any. *'pages': pp. 5–7: first page and optional last page. This is for listing the pages relevant to the citation, not the total number of pages in the book. This is especially useful for PDF format, where the page can be linked to with the #page=''number'' anchor tagged on the end of the URL: *:pages = p. 123 *'language': language of publication (don't specify "English" as this is the default). * doi: A digital object identifier for the document, such as 10.1038/news070508-7 **'Doilabel': If the doi contains some characters that must be escaped, use "doilabel" for the unescaped version. See : "id" is equivalent to "doi" and "label" is "doilabel" *'archiveurl': URL of the archive location of the item (requires archivedate) *'archivedate': Date when the item was archived (requires archiveurl), in ISO 8601 YYYY-MM-DD format, e.g. 2006-02-17. Must not be wikilinked; it will be linked automatically. *'quote': Relevant quote from online item. Examples ;Some standard use cases * → * → * → * → * → * → ;Non-linking date of retrieval (using accessmonthday and accessyear) * → ;Using format * → ;language * → ;coauthors * → ;No author * → ;No author, no publisher * → * → * → ;Using archiveurl and archivedate to refer to items that went away but are available from an archive site * → * → ;Using quote * → ;No parameters (error) * → ru:Шаблон:СсылкаВеб